


There's Something About Gaius

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Gaius' hair looks so stringy sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About Gaius

Geoffrey used to get jealous of all the time Gaius spent with other people, his own life as court librarian and genealogist often lonely, filled with nothing but books. He envied the townsfolk, the courtiers, all those who saw Gaius every day. He especially envied Uther. Uther, who had Gaius' undivided attention; whose single word could change everything; who had betrayed Gaius more times than he cared to remember but had to record; but who Gaius would never deny.

It was in one of his lonelier moments, missing Gaius, that Geoffrey came up with his plan, a way to feel like Gaius truly was his, that even Uther would notice. Geoffrey felt giddy, much like he did in his youth, when he and Gaius had first met, knocking into each other, huge chronicles tumbling to the floor, blushing excuses made. How they first became friends, then so much more. His plan is childish, he knows, but once something is in his head, there's no stopping him. He just has to convince Gaius of its validity, a white lie about the rejuvenating powers of semen he'd heard from the East might just work.

So Geoffrey waits, and he hopes, and he knows that next time he sees Gaius, Gaius will get down on his knees for him, like he always has, and he will take his cock into his mouth and skillfully bring Geoffrey to another mind-blowing orgasm, so many decades later. But this time, Geoffrey won't let Gaius swallow, he'll push him off just in time, and paint his silver hair with white; he'll brush his fingers through, conditioning his scalp, getting his hair from root to tip. After they're done, Geoffrey will kiss Gaius and they'll both get on with their days - Geoffrey a little bit less worried, and Gaius marked clearly as his.


End file.
